


Of Vampire Dragons

by Ton (tonkatsupls), tonkatsupls



Series: Winter 2k19 Drabble Gifts [4]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Complete, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/Ton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/tonkatsupls
Summary: Siegfried has turned into a vampire/dragon hybrid and needs to feed.Expansion of a previous fic.
Relationships: Djeeta/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Winter 2k19 Drabble Gifts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578643
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Of Vampire Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Dragons and Vampires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884764) by [Ton (tonkatsupls)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/Ton). 



> For sea.
> 
> Expansion of the biting scene in one of my other fics.

“Djeeta…” Siegfried rumbles as he runs his hand over the leg propped up on his chest. Djeeta shivers as Siegfreid opens his mouth, revealing his teeth as he inches closer to her. The blood from his earlier feeding hangs at the tips of his canines, the red glinting in the artificial light of the room.

Djeeta waits with bated breath for Siegfried to bite into her, her breath hitching when she is greeted by the familiar pricking sensation. She tenses, only to relax moments later when warmth washes over her. “Hnngh…”

Like this, she can actually observe Siegfried as he feeds into her. Siegfried’s gaze is hazy, the red hue almost cloudy as the knight absentmindedly grinds into her, and yet his eyes are narrowed in concentration. The grip he has on her leg is firm, and Djeeta can already tell that red will bloom wherever his hands lay. Droplets of blood well up at the sides of his teeth, some of it traveling down her leg as he holds her steady.

His second feeding doesn’t last as long as the first, but Djeeta hardly notices as Siegfried briefly gets up from the bed. He goes to one of his drawers, walking back with a small vial in his hand. He sits back on the bed with a heavy thud, his eyes unfocused as he opens the vial and coats his fingers with the liquid inside.

Djeeta’s fingers curl into the sheets as Siegfried practically yanks her smallclothes off her. Beads of sweat hangs at his forehead, strands of his long brown hair sticking to his face as he prods a finger inside. Djeeta brings balls one of her fists, bringing it to her mouth for her to bite into as Siegfried teases her open.

Perhaps it’s the loss of blood or perhaps it’s all everything that was currently transpiring that causes Djeeta to barely keep her eyes open, her head light as a feather. Yet she’s still acutely aware of when Siegfried presses his tip into her.

“Djeeta…” Siegfried’s voice is low and husky. “If I may…”

Djeeta merely nods, her hear threatening to leap out of her chest right then and there. Her breath hitches when Siegfried enters her, her back arching as he goes deeper inside her. She feels a hand brush the hair that she didn’t notice stick in her forehead, and her hands fly to Siegfried’s back as the knight nuzzles his head onto the side of her neck.

“Mm…” Djeeta feels goosebumps rise over where Siegfried’s hot breath ghosts over her. “You taste good… May I…?”

Djeeta gulps, and then gives another small nod, even craning her neck to further accentuate her assent. Without another word, Siegfried sinks his teeth once again into her neck, the knight taking care to bite her at the exact location he had earlier to ensure that he not mark her more than necessary. 

Not that Djeeta truly notices, as her breathing grows more haggard with each of Siegfried’s thrusts, her mind blanking from the pleasure she feels from both her neck and her bottom. All she does is hold onto Siegfried, her form clinging onto him as she let him do his work.


End file.
